


1969

by kerithwyn



Series: Kink_Bingo 2012 [1]
Category: Fringe
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter’s under her spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1969

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink_bingo 2012: teasing.

She hangs motionless above him, white thighs straddling his face, her mouth inches from his groin. “Breathe in,” she commands. “Breathe out.”

Nina Sharp has him in thrall even down to his most basic functions.

Walter does his best to stay immobile, wanting to please. He breathes in her scent, musky and heady. He tries to think in clinical terms, cataloging his observations: Her red pubic hair is neatly trimmed. Nina’s vulva is wet, her labia engorged. Her clitoris is enlarged, and though he can’t see her breasts, he knows her nipples are as hard as little pebbles. 

Nina lowers her head, just enough so he can feel her breath on his erection. “Good,” she says, and Walter feels a flush of pride along with the jump of his cock, straining unsuccessfully toward her lips. She flawlessly judges his reactions, her control absolute. At least with him.

She isn’t always as careful with their other lover. He’s not physically present, but he’s in the room with them nevertheless.

William’s away, speaking at a seminar. Walter hadn’t been invited. “Don’t worry yourself about it. You know how these things go, terminally boring. They only invited me because I’m a better public speaker.”

Indefensibly true. It still stings, how it’s William who gets the attention for their mutual discoveries. He’s more photogenic, better-spoken, charming when he wants to be. Walter fumbles his words, forgets names, and never remembers to comb his hair.

Nina just laughs when Walter voices his dissatisfaction with this state of affairs. “William’s right. You never have any fun at the conferences. Besides, you get to stay here with me.”

And so here he is, trembling on his own bed, breathing in the smell of Nina’s arousal and his cock leaking and her just *hanging* there, waiting until she’s damn good and ready.

He could--he *could*--flip her over and just take her. She’d just laugh and hold on for the ride. But Walter knows that this more than a game for her. It’s practice.

Nina wants power over women and men. Nina wants CEOs and generals and presidents to come begging favors, pleading for what only she can provide.

Walter has no doubt that Nina Sharp will get everything she might ever desire.

Including right now. “Lick,” she says, and tilts her hips to meet his mouth. 

Eager, he plunges his tongue into her folds, not bothering with finesse. Her flavor explodes on his palate and he sucks, gathering up as much fluid as he can. Walter imagines his face glistening, wet with her juices, and rubs his face back and forth against her. 

Nina’s panting now, her breath puffing out against his cock, warm and wet. He might come without her even touching him. If that’s what she wants, he’ll do his best to oblige.

But he can tease, too. Walter takes a deep breath, saturating his senses, and pulls back a little. Starts again, his tongue drawing elusive circles around her clit, barely touching.

“Naughty,” Nina whispers, and grinds down on his face.

Sometimes she wants to be eaten out for hours, he and William trading places when their tongues get sore. They lick her through multiple orgasms, some loud and messy, some as quiet as a whisper. But now she seems to want it hard and fast and Walter, of course, indulges her whim.

She cries out, her hips circling, clit throbbing under his tongue. Nina leans down that last final inch and finally, finally, drops a delicate kiss on the head of his cock. That’s all he needs.

Nina turns her head away, laughing as he comes.

**Author's Note:**

> Greatly inspired by Rainer’s [Collision Course](http://archiveofourown.org/works/254794).


End file.
